1. Field
The invention described herein relate to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display apparatus has merits such as a slim design, low power consumption, high resolution, etc., and is widely applied to a notebook computer, a monitor, an advertising display, a television, etc.
The liquid crystal display device has such a disadvantage such that brightness and color are variable according to a direction from which a viewer observes a screen, that is, due to liquid crystal anisotropy. A liquid crystal display device having a wide viewing angle is required to improve a narrow viewing angle.